1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a connecting device that connects parts driven by electricity to a connector unit. More specifically, the present invention concerns (a) a connector connecting device which is mounted in a holding part such as an aluminum die casting, etc., that holds, for example, a driving part such as a motor or the like together with an electrical connector unit mounted in an automobile, etc., and which electrically connects the driving part to the connector unit, and (b) a contact holding structure which constitutes a part of this connector connecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driving parts such as motors or the like which are mounted in automobiles, etc., are connected to power supplies and control parts via harnesses which include electrical connectors. In order to insure a secure and stable electrical connection in such cases, holding parts such as aluminum die castings, etc., which hold the driving parts together with connector units are used, and the harnesses described above are installed in these holding parts such as aluminum die castings, etc.
However, in the case of connections made using such harnesses, the efficiency of assembly and connection work is poor; accordingly, there has been a demand for a change to connector connecting devices. In such connector connecting devices, the die casting is equipped with an attachment means which is used to attach the driving part such as a motor, etc.; accordingly, it is desirable that accommodation in as small a space as possible be achievable. Furthermore, easy assembly is also desirable. Moreover, it is desirable that there be some degree of play in the contacts at both ends in order to facilitate connection with the objects being connected.